Taking Chances
by kfrancis08
Summary: Dan/Blair story- Blair asked Dan over to meet with her mother, then Chuck showed up could Blair be choosing the one she wanted or the one she wants read and find out. review please new to fanfiction
1. getting together

Dan/Blair story: here is a little something please read and if you like it please tell me or if you don't be honest please for all of you dair lovers out this is for you

CHAPTER 1

She wanted to escape her troubles he wanted to escape the upper east side but can one incident unite these two to stay and actually graduate.

Blair has always wondered if the reason why Chuck left her to herself was a sign or someone telling her something. She needed to get away, and she did even though she had regretted being alone, the trip did some good by allowing her to see what had drawn her to Chuck and why she had allowed herself to be in a relationship where he had doubted himself. What she really wanted was a relationship like Dan and Serena. Because behind all of the lies Serena had told Dan, he had really fallen for the gorgeous blond. Blair fell sorry for Dan because he probably did nothing this summer or did everything. Little did she know that Dan was thinking the same thing but through his eyes.

Dan knew the summer was going to be long but with his internship and senior year coming soon he could allow himself to get taken away by every girl who ever walked by him. He had it bad though pinning for a love that was set on lies and then to second guess whether or not he made the right decision. Today though he was thinking of one relationship that fell apart the moment the two had allowed to be together. With the whole Chuck and Blair thing, Dan had to admit Chuck was a player and that Blair knew what he was and still she fell for him. Little did he know that Blair was thinking of him and Dan was thinking of her.

With school just a week away Blair had decided that even though she wanted to get back at Chuck, she really just wanted a friend, and since Serena and Nate were on there way home from the Hamptons. She had no one really close to rely on. But with the planning of the back to town party she had herself busy until the planning was arranged. Blair needed a date and the only person who seemed to even share the same feelings for Chuck was no one other than Dan. She had to call him, but didn't have a number to reach him but she did have Jenny's so she texted her

Blair: hey little j can you do me a favor

Jenny: what do you need Blair?

Blair: its not what i need but what i want, is it possible for you to give me your brothers phone number.

It seemed like the world stopped spinning blair was getting panicky what if Jenny got the wrong idea of what she wanted from her brother. _Why did i even do this it was a mistake? _Finally Jenny answered but Blair knew if little j wanted queen b as a friend this year she needed to give her what she wanted

Jenny: what do you need that for, well if you do here it is

Blair: thanks so much and don't worry your invited to the party this weekend.

Jenny: thank you so much

with Dan's cell phone all Blair needed was the courage to call a guy who she knew despised her but she would have to so she can get the look of what Chuck might give especially since she did come back alone. With the courage and a few trips to the restroom she finally called him.

Dan wasn't in the mood for any thing, because his summer had lacked that interest he thought with having an internship but since he failed to finish his short story about a boy in Brooklyn and a gorgeous blond from the upper east side who fell for each other. How original Dan. He didn't even expect to be invited to Blair's party because Serena would be there. He still had some issues to think through so when his cell phone went off by the second ring he finally saw that the person calling him came up as a unavailable number he had no clue who it was.

Dan: "Hello?"

Blair: "Hello. Dan its me Blair i was calling to see if we could meet maybe you can come to my house."

Dan: "okay how did you get my number"

Blair: "your sister i need to talk to you about the party I'm throwing i wanted you to come over and help me if your not busy."

Dan: "I'm not, but why me?" "i don't know anything about parties but if you need help i'll come by. Can i come now or is it a bad time."

Blair: "No its not." " just ask the door man named joseph to ring you in i'll be here. See you soon."

A little shocked Dan headed on route to the upper east side thinking just a few minutes ago he didn't want that life he had last year. That this year isn't going to be a repeat.

Blair couldn't in her wildest dreams believe he accepted to come over and help even though she had everything ready she just wanted a reason. She thought he would object but since she had helped with the whole Georgina thing before the start of the summer, he probably thought him helping out would mean they were even. But nonetheless she got what she wanted even without asking it was just the asking out part. She had no idea how long it would take him to get there so she decided to take a shower and freshen up a bit and lose the nerves, why was she feeling this way any ways he was cabbage patch, from Brooklyn. She didn't need to worry like this but she was. She got out of the shower even more scared of what he would say than what she should wear at her own party. But she couldn't complain because within five minutes she was a little more relaxed. Up until the buzzer for the elevator signaled telling her Dan was here. She went straight down looking her best.

Dan walked through the elevator doors thinking where could Blair be then he saw her, she must have gotten out of the shower because her hair was wet but she looked good that way and the way she walked down was like he never seen anyone walk down stairs with that much grace. _why blair, and why now?_

Blair: "Hello Dan thanks for coming."

The look that was on Dan's face when she saw him was as if she were dreaming no one ever gave her that look not even Chuck or even Nate. Were all brooklyn men this real or was she imagining what she wanted the look to mean.

Dan: "Hi. So what did you need me for."

Blair: "Just wanted your opinion on a few things and also to ask you something but that can wait can you please follow me"

Dan followed Blair up to her bedroom he was wondering why he was even going up there but didn't want to question her because as she was looking forward she couldn't see his face go in an awe way. He couldn't believe Blair could have this essence over him. He checked his breath to see if he smelled and decided it didn't matter because if Him and Serena were from different worlds than he didn't want to know how far Blair and he were. He just wanted to think about something other than her body moving the way it was going up the stairs.

Blair couldn't believe Dan was actually here and even with that look she couldn't help but smile. She stole a glance down for a second and she couldn't believe it, he still had that look like he wanted her. But then he glanced away so fast that it appalled her. Why did he stare then look away to quickly was it because she saw him looking or was it because he didn't want to seem rude.

They got to her bedroom, both going in even though she said nothing the silence seemed to spell out everything finally dan broke the ice.

Dan: "So what did you want again"

Blair: "Well I...sorry to tell you this but the party is set I just... I don't huh."

Dan: "What the party is set then why ask me to come."

Blair: "Because I wanted to ask you something."

Dan: "Okay ask away."

Blair: "Okay promise not to laugh but you think you can be my date to my party."

Dan: "me? you? date? why? sorry but I just want to know" " we hate each other"

Blair: "Okay i know you think I'm a bitch and all but i just wanted--"

Dan: "Sorry for that... but i uh... I don't think your a b--"

Blair: "Can you let me finish what I was going to say was that I wanted to ask you because even though your my best friends' boyfriend ex i just wanted to invite you if its okay. Plus I like you Dan and I know you did your best with Serena believe me i need that influence around me. So will you go with me i mean."

Dan: "Will I what... be your date?, Yes Waldorf I will but please tell me Chuck will be there."

Blair: "I don't know why? None of us need a guy like that around here, plus i haven't talked to him since the wedding".

Dan: "Oh sorry but i just wanted to know because i heard what he did to you and if he is maybe me being your date will send him the message to leave you alone. Blair you still haven't answered me though why me?

author's note: review if possible new here and also to writing hope you love this chapter thanks go review


	2. The feeling of being happy

_Author's note: sorry for not updating for so long but i had no idea people would actually read this. thank you._

_**chapter 2**_

"I'm in love with the girl I hate

She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.

I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor

I'd trade her in a second.

She's a backseat driver, a drama provider

An instant update of the world.

She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter.

(She's attractive but bitter)"

_**by Forever The Sickest Kids- she's a lady **_

listen because it fits with this couple

Blair didn't have the slightest idea why he asked her that question but thinking back to that first conversation of a plan of tormenting Chuck. She couldn't think of a happier time except maybe the feeling you get when you buy new Manolo Blahniks but she couldn't think about the shoes now she had to get back to reality. So all she did was answer him truthfully.

Blair: " Why you ask because you may think of me in a sort of way but that person is not me any more, maybe it was the trip that changed my out look and I've finally seen the world but through new eyes, or maybe I wanted to finally be happy with no drama and so by asking you out my life can change and possibly for the better."

Dan: "Wow." All he could say and think was wow because even though he never wanted to be in this situation again he felt an impulse to agree to date her for show. But then his mind started coming up with ideas for them to be together, he felt that connection that spark but she just wanted a show. She can get her show but what would he get, he didn't believe in love at first sight but seeing Blair gave him a new perspective on life. _What am i thinking me and Waldorf that sounds kinda well good. NO. STOP. You must think of something good. _Then he did he thought of a plan and seeing her smile like that pushed him to finally say what he was thinking.

Blair: "Thats all you can say, Dan earth to Dan"

Dan: " Oh... sorry i was just thinking, okay we could go to this together and mingle and laugh at each other and have everyone think of us as a couple, we could also meet before the party and continue to meet, kiss in public or if thats to much just talk to each other. Now i know this party isn't for another four days so we could hang out in those days leading up to your party and talk or do what ever will get everyone's attention. So what do you think."

Blair: " Okay... Let me get this straight, to have people guessing and commenting on 'us' being a couple we would have to you said 'kiss'...okay i could handle that... and you coming over or me maybe possibly going to you in...bbbrooklyn. Sorry for that we can discuss it but yeah I'm all for it, so if you want we can start today. So where you taking me I hope something exclusive so that we could talk and maybe try that 'kiss' for starters."

Dan: " What now... today, okay you know I don't have any money so the places you want to go to are expensive but don't worry i got a back up plan, how about a stroll in the park its exclusive an we can also go into Starbucks if you would like. So ready to go now."

Blair: " Yes, just let me do my hair and then we can leave together"

Blair couldn't believe all she wanted was a piece but she ended up with the whole pie. Dan was fantastic asking her out saying how money may be the issue but come on money was no issue and maybe with this walk we can get him into some Calvin Klein and possibly into some Dulce and Gabbana. She couldn't stop thinking of all the suits she can put him in and to take him out of those cloths would be fast but at least putting on new cloths wouldn't be a drag.

Once outside Dan didn't have the slightest idea to start up a conversation so first he decided he could ask about her trip but he thought that would be lame and end way to soon, he wanted to understand her. Also what drove her to call him in hte first place she is Blair Waldorf, she can have any guy in the upper east side. But this dating scheme did sound interesting. Because of her decision to finally ask him out and her truthfulness

to her answer to why she did put a smile on his face.

Blair: "So how was your summer break?"

Dan: " It was fun, i hung out basically with my sister and also interned but other than the busy schedule I guess I had a great summer. You?"

Blair: " Well since I stayed in Paris with my father after the incident I just shopped in the villas and was able to relax or try to, but my father and his lover tried to encourage me to go sight seeing. I went three days into the trip but found it was hard and also I was getting a little home sick." The look in his eyes was the same look like he was enjoying himself. _Get a hold of your self B or else Dan might get the wrong impression _"What did I say anything amusing".

Dan: "No, you didn't its just wow you spent three days alone in paris did nothing well that isn't Aubrey of you". Dan couldn't believe he said that why, but she just went along with whatever he was saying because she didn't break in she allowed him to talk. Not every girl has done something close to this Serena didn't she interrupted him a lot but he liked her presence but he had to stop with the Serena thing they broke up end of story so he just walked right along with her noding every so often. Hearing her speak was amazing but soon she stopped and grabbed his hand. he couldn't beilieve how close to peeing his pants off he was. In all of summer he couldn't remeber the last time he had ever felt this about any of the girls he dated not like this and not with a girl like Blair.

Blair couldn't believe that she actually had a genuine smile, her ruthless ways would soon be a thing of the past. But she had to try something she had done it only once But Nate was her boyfriend not her close enough so that everyone thinks we are dating boyfriend who Dan was, so she went in and grabbed at his hand. On any ordinary date this was allowed but she remembered she wasn't on any normal date but she risked it all. He didn't pull back, she was ecstatic about the feelings she was having inside of her.

Dan: " So why did you lead me to what is this store called Barneys?"

Blair: "Oh I thought maybe while on this walk we could do some shopping but not for me for you"

Dan: " But I have suits to wear and I can get by, why buy me something that I might wear only once"

Blair: " You will not be wearing it just once not why I'm around, plus this party is not the only event you will be taking me to. You will be going to a few parties here and there. So why the face come on, you embarrassed or just playing macho man.

Dan: " Okay I'll go along for the ride so how many am I trying on"

Blair: " In front of me I don't know about four or five relax, come let me look at you"

Dan went along with everything he was mad because he had to have some say in this relationship but when she asked to come and look at her, he got a fluttery feeling that she was going to do something. She told to go into the dressing room and strip down, so without getting worried he did and when she went in and looked at him and not his boxers she smiled and he smiled back.

Dan: " Nice color, okay give it here"

Blair: " Okay come outside when your done"

Blair couldn't believe she walked right in and in her opinion Dan had a nice butt, but she could see it for a split second because the moment she say it she looked away. Then she saw his eyes glow and she couldn't help but smile at him. She wanted to kiss him but this was the first date so she didn't want to rush. _I have feelings for Dan Humphery, i can't, or could I_.

Dan came out gorgeous with his smile and everything.

Dan: " How do I look, okay what tell the truth".

Blair: "You look wow amazing turn for please twirl if you must let me see"

Dan did twirl and he had fun with it he started to shake his hips making Blair laugh flirting her then he asked if he could have a dance.

Blair couldn't believe how this person could be from brooklyn because he seemed like he was from the upper east side. She walked over with a grace to her step and tried to stay as far as possible but Dan was in the lead and he brought himself closer to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and form the scene on the outside it looked like they were actually a couple Dan in his new suit, and his queen in his arms. He had the feeling the moment will be over soon, so he looked down and was surprised to see Blair starring right at him and he new the moment was right.

Dan: "Blair, can I ask you a question?"

Blair: " Yes go ahead ask away"

Dan: " Will it be out of line to kiss you right here right now"

Blair: "No, it wouldn't and Humphery you don't have to ask it will be yes all the time"

Dan was a little surprised with her answer but decided to kiss the lips that were now in his mind. With a little pull of Blair's hands he had kissed her seductively in the Men's department of Barneys. He couldn't believe it she fell into him and the kiss wondered on and on he couldn't stop not until he heard giggles from two little girls. but the feeling to continue was still there, but he stopped so that they could leave and continue the 'kiss' thing a little more.

_Spotted Lonely boy looking not so lonely kissing Queen B in the Men's department of Barneys. Looks like with the end of summer party comes a new surprise hopefully C isn't too made at B. You know you love xoxo Gossip Girl_

**Authors note: hope you've enjoyed review please if this story should continue tell me and i'll make it even juicier you know you love this couple i dair you to try **


	3. meeting Mrs Waldorf

dan/blair story

sorry for not updating for so long been busy here it is hope you like it reviews are always appreciated. this is dedicated to those who now me, smile cause this is for you

chapter 3

Two hours later and a total of 4 new suits Dan was feeling more than a little excited but he had to keep a straight face because his sister would soon ask how his day was. Dan couldn't believe it he kissed Blair Waldorf, he still couldn't believe it. He had taken his time walking her to where ever she wanted to go holding onto her hand along the way. She did have that tantalizing smile every time he had tried on a new suit. He had tried on at least 10 suits but it seemed that every time he would come out to show her she would stare and smile, nod and either say good or no way could you pull it off. He walked right along beside her smiling too. The kiss didn't last as long as he was hoping but it was a start. When he dropped her off Mrs. Waldorf was home, she had asked Dan while Blair went up stares to put away her bags, that something was huge because even though he had agreed to being her date to the party, he had also agreed to meeting the parents, with Blair coming down the stairs he couldn't help but say yes to anything. But a little while later, left alone did him some good, he was freaking out that he would embarrass himself and Blair would send him on his way. Dinner was set to begin tonight at 7 and he had agreed. At least he had some new outfits, lets hope they save him...or Blair.

Blair couldn't believe her mother just asked him and he said yes, she was so excited, while Dan was changing form one suit to the other Blair had texted her mother and she responded with a yes to dinner. Her mother though seemed a little excited too, because the moment she saw them come in she nodded in approval. When Dan left she was quickly dragged into the study to talk to her mother.

Blair: "Hey mom, thanks for that, and I hope you like his company"

Eleanor: "Oh Blair its great to see you so excited, its been awhile even though he is not your usual type he dose seem to be a well off young man. What do you think we should ask Dorota to make for tonight."

Blair: "I don't really know what he likes but I'm sure Dorota can make her famous hare 'a la Royale'."

Eleanor: " That's a great choice I'll let Dorota know and it should be done by the time Dan...what's his last name again"

Blair: "It's Humphrey mom his sister is an intern that has worked for you over the summer"

Eleanor: "Oh of course she helped my line out just yesterday, I remember her I didn't know she had a brother. Well Blair I hope this evening is exciting thank you for asking me though. Since Charles I didn't know when you would come out of it. Dan does looks like the type to stay as long as you treat him right."

After the long conversation with her mom Blair couldn't believe that her mother had a point if she wanted Dan to last long than she had to be in the relationship and know what he like whether its chicken or beef. I hope he loves tonight's meal though, thought Blair while she went up to her bedroom so she could chose a perfect outfit for tonight's festivities.

In Brooklyn, the moment Dan walked in side the loft he got pulled into his sister Jenny's room.

Jenny: " I had a feeling the moment Blair called she would call you up, but do you really like her"

Dan: " What are you talking about, and why are you talking about Blair did she call or something..."

Jenny: " I knew it you do like her its okay that you do, you've been with practically every single women your age in New York, so... do you like her"

Dan: " I guess I did not expect to be brought into that life any more, after the whole Serena/Georgina thing I just didn't really think I would feel this attracted to some one like Blair Waldorf."

Jenny: " Wow, so what do you think Serena will think when she sees you and Blair kissing on gossip girl."

Dan: " What about gossip girl, is it already posted... but we haven't really had a first date yet it was just one kiss"

What Dan finally realized there and then was that being with Blair would also mean being a center target of attention for gossip girl. He thought it was a small price to pay but with what happened before summer he was sure he would be hearing a lot of rumors about himself and the queen herself. Hey with out drama there would be no love.

It was 7 p.m. and the suite smelled so wonderful Blair thought she was in her own movie and that Dan was her knight and he was going to be there any second. She knew the moment the elevator doors opened up she would descending from the stairs and look directly in his eyes and see his smile light up the house.

Dan stepped off the elevator and enter Blair house, the moment he did he smelled the most delicious meal being cooked for tonight and had the feeling the meal was for him coming like a welcome type gesture. He smiled remembering what Jenny had said and how his father told him to have a great time. His smile grew deeper because Blair was walking in her syrian walk making Dan feel as if he was floating. Blair came to Dan and smiled her self, because of what he was wearing, the suit he had on when they first kissed. She got all nervous and said the first thing she could think of.

Blair: " Hows the weather is it starting to cool down"

Dan: " Oh yes it is, so where is your mother she here."

Blair: "Yes" she said shrieking it then at that moment she took a deep breath and started all over again.

Blair: " Welcome, dinner will be served in a while my mother went down to grab some wine, do you want anything to drink...water...soda"

Dan: " No I just want to talk to you if I could... Jenny asked if she could come to your party even though she is not a senior she wanted me to ask."

Blair: " Oh... yes of course she may come, did you want to be here early, or do you think thats just to much."

Dan: " No I'll be here around 7:30 if that is fine or I can be here at 7, did you hear about what gossip girl put about us."

Blair had seen what gg had put up but she didn't care Chuck would see it and be his jealous self. She just wanted to be near Dan to hold on to him and claim him as her own. She couldn't wait to be all over him again but since he was meeting her mother she couldn't help but have thoughts like these.

The moment Blair was going to say something about what she had or had not seen on gossip girl Dorota came in telling them dinner was served and that Eleanor was waiting for them inside the dinning room.

Blair took Dan's hand in hers and walked right into the dinning hall, she couldn't believe it there were four place sittings not three.

Blair: " Mom why are there four sittings, who else is coming"

Eleanor: " Oh I forgot, to tell you someone else is coming for dinner but I told him to be here around 7:30 so that I have some time to get to know Dan" "So Daniel is it... come sit down Blair take the one right next to him."

Blair: " Him... you said him"

Eleanor: " I did and you see him later lets get dinner right on its way shall we"

Dan: " We can leave if you want Blair"

Blair: " No well stay but if you get to uncomfortable just let me know"

Eleanor: "So Daniel what are your college plans?"

Dan: " Well there are a lot of choices and I've looked into two big Ivy League schools so far and have seen that I can apply to both but."

Eleanor: " So what schools do you want to go to." said after taking a bite of her meal.

Dan: " Well I'm a writer and Yale has one of best writer shops and I also looked into Dartmouth."

Blair: " Wow Yale really Dan that is where I was planning on going, this is delicious isn't Dan.

Dan: " Yes this does taste wonderful"

At that very moment though a man that Blair couldn't believe was here was no one other than...Chuck with a smile like no other.

Blair: " what is he doing here mother I thought I said I didn't want to see his face again"

Chuck: " No need to explain Eleanor, I'll say it... welcome back oh and hello Humphrey didn't expect to see you here.

Dan: " Hello Chuck didn't think you would be here... should I leave you two alone."

Blair: " Nonsense I think Charles should leave... mom how could you invite him"

Eleanor: " I didn't he called and asked to talk to you he said how sorry he was and explained the run in with his father and the conversation that lead to Charles leaving you there. He asked if he could have a chance so Blair will you let him explain, Dan can we please finish up our conversation in the library, I'll let you two alone.

Dan: " Okay... I'll be there."

Blair: " Its okay I'll come and get you in five thanks Dan." Blair without hesitation grabbed Dan's hand and drew him closer to kiss him right there in front of Chuck. She thought it was time to move on and that the past will be left forgotten. what she didn't know or expect was Chuck showing up and ruining her dinner with Dan and her mother.

Blair: " You have five minutes talk"


	4. choosing to be with the one you like

dan/blair story

i am so sorry for the chuck incident, i just wanted to state that he still cared about her and he didn't forget about her. so i hope it didn't stop most of you from reading and i hope you keep reading cause i need the support with out it i could probably, i don't know use your imagination.

Blair: "You have five minutes, talk"

Chuck: "Okay, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the whole...--"

Blair: "Don't,"

Chuck: "Don't what apologize, why... is it because 'he' is in the next room, or is it because we could continue this tomorrow, if you want."

Blair: "No, just don't, I don't want to hear you... I'm done Chuck, I thought maybe being here, having some of those memories come back to me might change how I felt... but now I just feel so relieved, you did me a favor Chuck by not going, you let me be aware of myself...like how I had acted in vengeance with Serena and hurting Nate while sneaking with you. I just want to say thanks for that"

Chuck: "For what exactly... Blair are you feeling alright because you don't look so good"

Blair: "Oh Charles, there is a girl out there that will get you I hope, its just not this UES girl."

Chuck: "But you didn't let me explain, I wanted to tell you how I felt but... I Blair are you listening to me"

Blair: " Say what you wanted to say but let me tell you this I moved on, and found someone I can have a future with that can last. So what ever you say won't make a difference because I am over you Chuck."

Chuck: " If that is how you feel than I guess what I was going to say doesn't mean anything but can i ask you this does he really make you happy."

Blair couldn't believe it, since Chuck left with a sad look on his face, she couldn't believe what she had said. The answer was just there and it felt so real, she had this funny sensation in her stomach. Her feelings for Dan were for real all she wanted to thank the world that she finally found someone. She just needed to tell Dan his feelings because knowing Chuck's appearance probably gave Dan the impression that she wanted to get back with Chuck but in reality she wanted to kiss him but not like earlier but more passionate like _The Notebook_ passionate. So she went into the living room standing there listening how Dan was getting along with her mother. That out a tear in her eye but she had to go in there to tell Dan the truth.

Blair: "Hmm, am I interrupting something."

Dan: "No, not at all I was telling you mom about Cedric, while she was telling me you also had one too."

Eleanor: " Well Daniel it has been a pleasure I hope to see you soon, Blair."

Blair: "Dan can I talk to you about something"

Dan: "You sure, you don't have to if you don't want too, I understand."

Blair: "No I want too, I don't have any feelings for Chuck any more him just coming here told me this, what happened earlier was great, I haven't felt like that in a long time. What I'm trying to say is i really like you, you make me happy."

The moment she said that Dan couldn't help himself, he went for it his head was telling to stop and analyze the situation but his heart was telling him to just kiss her but really kiss her. He did, he went for it first he just kissed slowly then Blair let lose and gave it her all. They were embraced and only came up for air once or twice. Until Dan finally slowed down, looked right into Blair's eyes.

Blair couldn't believe it she was a little shocked that he had ran and grabbed her but his kisses were so soft and slow, she finally realized what was happening and gave it her shot and started at it fast, the first time they kissed she had done it, know that it was his time to do it, Blair knew Dan was feeling something and when he finally pulled away and the look he gave her was so passionate it felt as if the earth stopped right at that moment. But soon the moment passed and he had to get home she just couldn't wait to be embraced in those arms again.

Dan: "I'll be here tomorrow okay, Blair hey your tickling me stop, Blair."

Blair: "I can't wait till tomorrow why can't you spend the night tell your dad that you just fell asleep we were watching movies and you feel asleep. Please Dan you don't want me to tickle you again do you."

Dan: "No, please Blair stop, I... have to get home if I don't then Jenny might tell my dad and since the offer is so comforting and I would say yes, I'll be here early like breakfast time. Okay."

Blair: "Okay, but your forgetting something Humphery, this." With that said she kissed him again and with that kiss she was able to glance at her future with no one other with Dan.

Dan left with a smile on his face, he couldn't believe Blair choose him, Dan Humphery, he couldn't believe it. He had given up on love the moment he had woken up that morning and know what he was feeling he had never felt it this feeling had given him the idea to start on his own story and he was hoping the story would continue in the morning.

The next morning Blair woke with the realization that she wasn't hiding in a relationship, it was out in the open and she felt great because with what was said Dan should be there soon so she had to get ready.

Dan couldn't believe it he had gotten no grief from Jenny about Blair last night and his father approved also. He felt great his father had even complimented on his smile like he hadn't shown it to them in a long time. He was on his way to Blair's when he got a call from no one other than...

Dan: "Hey Blair, I almost there is everything fine, what do you need"

Blair: "Oh hey, I was just calling hoping to get you they know your coming downstairs so just come on up I have something for you."

Dan: "Okay"

The elevator buzzed and Blair went to answer it, in came her boyfriend Dan just saying boyfriend were they or not yet she would have to bring it up but when Dan entered he took her breath away and swept her off her feet, she couldn't believe the power his smile had over her the dimples she couldn't wait to in his arms again.

Dan: "So what do you have for me that I don't already don't have."

Blair: "Come over here and I'll show you, but you have to play nice or else you don't get your prize"

Dan: "Okay", and within minutes they were in Blair's room discussing the rules of the game she had brought out, the game was very easy jump over the other player's cheaker and your that much closer to winning. Checkers was Blair's favorite and she wanted desperately to beat Dan at her own choice of game.

Dan: "So this is what you had in mind when you called me, what happens if I win."

Blair: "Don't get so full of yourself I love this game and won almost every game I have played even though the two people were Serena and Nate. So don't worry about what you could get if you were lucky."

Dan: "Okay, my lady, but let me ask you this what do you get when you win"

Blair: "The pleasure of kicking your ass, Humphery this game is mine."

Dan: " Oh yeah well this game just started and this is what I bet you win I'll be your slave for the whole day, be at your very command, but if I win we won't kiss for a whole day. So Waldorf what's it going to be."

Blair: "Your on and after I win we will be going out some where romantic."

Dan: "Okay"

So the game only lasted about 30 minutes with Dan in the lead with 3 kings and Blair 2 kings the game would soon be coming to the end, but fate would have it was Blair's turn and was able to get two of Dan's kings, he was sweating, then he had that passionate smile and took his turn taking one of Blair's kings in the process.

Dan: "Your up, Waldorf hope you don't make the wrong move."

So Blair took her move and some how in the process of Dan's move he wasn't able to see that his very own king that he had moved was know in front of Blair's ready for the kill.

Dan: "Okay I am at your command, what do you want to do."

Blair knew what she wanted to do but instead of taking that move she moved the bored away from her and said the one word that can get any kind of man in the mood.

Blair: "You"

Dan: "What, you want me, okay..."

Dan knew when she said 'you' that his mind would wonder to her lips than her down to the rest of her body, they were in her room but what if someone found them. It would be so embarrassing. But he didn't care he wanted her, all of her.

Blair got up from the floor of her bedroom and went for the door, she closed it an locked it so they could have there privacy. She than grabbed his hand and lead him to her own bed and pushed him down, she then jumped right on top and started for his shirt, Dan realizing what was happening started for her own dress, and seconds later they were practically naked, Dan with his boxers still on and Blair with her bra and underwear on. Then someone knocked and interrupted them from going any further. Blair and Dan both rushed to grab there cloths from the floor and get dressed very quickly only to find that little Jenny Humphery waiting at the other end of the door.

Jenny: "Oh sorry, Dan you weren't answering so Dad told me to tell you if you wanted to bring Blair over for dinner."

Dan still buttoning his shirt said : "Okay thanks Jenny...Blair would you like to have dinner with the Humphery's tonight."

Blair: "I thought you never asked, Jenny you could wait while we finish up in here."

Jenny: "Okay gross, I'll be leaving instead. Bye Dan, bye Blair."

Blair grabbing at Dan's shirt saying bye to little J my have the seasons changed. Closing the door behind her and locking it again, Dan was in control Blair took over and what they were experiencing was more than just friendship it was love.a


	5. knowing that you changed for the better

At the Humphery's resident in Brooklyn

Blair entered the small loft and was instantly hit with the greatest smell, right away she was lead to the kitchen followed by Dan. She couldn't believe his reaction when she said she would take her town car over the subway but if he wanted she could take the subway but she would have to sit on his lap the whole way through. She actually loved the ride in the subway all the way to Brooklyn, she had never experienced anything like it before and had always thought it beneath her, but with Dan's presence all those feelings escaped her. Now in the Humphery's loft smelling the cooking reminded her of Thanksgiving and how her family would celebrate it together.

Dan: " Hey dad, this is Blair, Blair this is my father Rufus."

Blair: " Hello Mr. Humphery, its nice to see you again."

Rufus: " Please call me Rufus and its nice to see you on good terms with Jenny, Dan please set the table for the four of us."

Dan: " Okay, dad"

Blair: "Can I help with the setting please Dan, oh and thanks for inviting me."

Rufus: " Your welcome and yes you can help if you'd like the plates are on top just grab four and set them where Dan is setting the napkins."

Jenny: " So what can i do dad."

Rufus: " You can help you brother or Blair which ever you prefer."

Jenny: " I'll help Dan...." in a whisper so no one could here ".... Dan you seem happier all summer why is that."

Dan: " Jenny... what do you want from me, yes I'm happy and yes I could write again but really you want me to tell you that I haven't been this happy since May."

Jenny: " No I just want you to understand that Blair isn't like Serena, so just be careful she could break you--"

Dan: " Jen don't okay I know what I'm doing its different yes were from two different worlds and yes we hated each other but she has changed she really has she seems more independent, and I like it, she makes me happy so please don't"

Blair couldn't believe what Dan was saying, he was telling his feelings even though they were in a whisper it was the same he really liked her. She didn't even know he was depressed because of the whole Serena thing but she was greatful because she heard him say he was happy because he was with her. No one has ever expressed themselves like that before in such short amount of time. She knew it in her heart if Dan would ask her to be his she would say yes.

Rufus: " So everything seems to be in order lets eat"

They ate and had small talk it seemed that the whole course of the night was to fact that Dan was happy and how Blair was able to this. By the end of dinner the stories would either be from embarrassing stories of Dan's childhood to what the future would bring. Rufus was extremely kind to Blair and so was Jenny, she manly kept to herself but also pitched in some stories of her own. The night seemed to never end, but as soon as Blair let out a yawn Dan knew he had to get her home.

Dan: "Wow, thanks dad for this and eveything but I think I should be getting Blair home for night."

Blair: " Thanks for the dinner Rufus, Dan can i stay though a little while maybe catch a flick on tv or something come on, please."

Dan looking at his father for approval finally said yes to Blair.

Since there was nothing really watchable on tv but reruns she finally decided to enter the unknown of his room. He was on his bed reading a book about poems trying to get some inspiration.

Blair: " I know I said I wanted to watch tv, but coem on Humprey, at least stay with your guest and not leave her alone in a place like your living room."

Dan: " Sorry just thought I could leave you alone, but if you want come over here and we could talk. What's on your mind."

Blair: " Well okay I was thinking about Friday and how everything will be played out, I know I seem different but can I really be different in front of my friends, especially Serena."

Dan: " You are different, and its a good thing Serena and everyone else should know this, plus you got me"

Blair: " Thanks Humprey, but I'm serious, this is important, never mind"

Dan: " What's wrong tell me what worries you"

Blair: " Okay, don't laugh alright, I'm scared because in my group we have a pact and it states to never date your friends ex's and yor dated Serena so your hands off you understand"

Dan: " Okay so we shoudn't be then why call and then kiss me"

Blair: " Because ever since I landed I felt that a part of me has changed like you said and I don't know you seemed like a step to getting that change I really like you Dan what I said last night I meant it...what?"

Dan: "Um.... you know i don't care what the others think of me, yes I'm from Brooklyn so what, i don't care about the hands off me policy cause i really like you to and i want to take you in my arms and never let you go i ........"

At that moment Blair understood what he meant by liking her she didn't want to hear the words yet they needed time he could say them later right now she wanted her prize a great dinner check, now her prize where those lips of his. Blair cut him off and gave in to her worries with a simple kiss, he he too gave in, they were both embraced then as the kiss became more stopped because they knew it couldn't go any further she could wait to unwrap her prize later she just wanted to hear him speak now.

Dan read to her and on hand holding a book the other wrapped around Blair, he knew enough that if the world would end he would love to embrace those arms. He finally stopped and looked to find a sleeping Blair in his arms, he put his book on his dresser and went to sleep knowing that the morning could bring wonders to his life.

Blair woke up next to Dan she couldn't believe she feel to sleep while he was reading to her, she wasn't worried about what the next day could bring to the party she just knew as long as she had Dan by her side she would get through. She was going to tell Serena this morning, but what she really wanted was some more sleep. But she had to get up, so she left his room to himself and stepped into the living room, it was empty, and so she dialed her best friend.

Blair: " Hello Serena, are you there."

Serena: " Hey B how are you"

Blair: " Well i'm fine, have you seen Gossip Girl yet"

Serena: " No, why is there something new want me to see it know just wait"

Blair: " No. Let me tell you what could be posted, are you over Dan?"

Serena: " Why a sudden interest in me and Dan, Blair are you okay?"

Blair: " S please just tell me are you, because I have something to tell you."

Serena: " B, this summer I have been able to get over Dan but if your asking me if I'm completely over him then yes i guess i am. why?"

Blair: " S, i have a date for my party on friday and its someone you wouldn't expect....I'm dating Dan .... S you there"

Serena: " what you and Dan, my Dan, your dating him, wow Blair you seem different."

Blair: " yes, i have, but you don't mind cause I know its sudden and all but i just wanted to let you know"

Serena: " Oh I'm fine with it, an don't worry i'll let Nate know, so any more surprises."

Blair: " none that i could think of at the top of my head"

Blair couldn't believe Serena was actually nice, she thought there would be chaos, but she let Blair off. Dan was just waking up and Blair knew that if she woke up without a note to where your other half was, you would freak.

Dan: " Good morning, want some coffee?"

Blair: " I want more than coffee but that should do for know" she said with a seductive smile.

So what you think hope you love it next ch up in two days promise if thats what you want. review please.


End file.
